Choices
by Chris Robins
Summary: To those whom I love... Please do not be angry, please do not be sad...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun (big surprise)**

_A/N: Thought I'd try something different for a change. Yes it's short, yes its a one-shot, yes it's drable, but its from someone you wouldn't necessarily expect. (or at least I think)_

_ R&R if you like. _

**XXXXXXXXX  
**

**Choices **

I suppose if you're reading this, then you have found my bed to be empty.

Mom, Dad, I want to first say I'm sorry... Sorry for not saying good-bye. I'll be back, don't worry.

Jenna, Felix... Garet... You're the best friends, no... Family, anyone could ever ask for. Thank you.

Sheba... Piers... Kraden... My thanks goes to you for helping us... For helping me in our journey.

Mia... Haha, I don't know what to say exactly, for there really are no words that can empress gratitude on the level that I have for you...

It's been seven months now... Seven months since our journey to save Weyard came to a close. Mars was rekindled, and Karst and Agatio had somehow survived, as well as those we set out to save once we had left Contigo.

So much has happened since then... Vale has been rebuilt, people are communicating, people are traveling. The world has seemed to open its closed doors and for the first time in a long time, it has allowed fresh air into itself.

I suppose now, I have to explain my reasons for leaving... My reasons for continuing my quest.

We all remember what happened after Mars was lit...

The mountains roiled, the waters churned and the Great Reawaken began. Or at least, that's what Kraden calls it. Within the last few months, we have discovered more about our past, more about ourselves then anyone else has in Lemuria for the past few hundred years... That I quote from the King of Lemuria himself.

Within this new awakening, within this rebirth, much has changed, and yet there is even more that has been realized.

Only two months ago did Alex resurface... Only two months ago, he nearly destroyed everything with his power... Two months ago, I realized my hidden power... I don't know how, and I don't know why, but part of the Golden Sun rested within me. Now, with Alex gone, thanks to our efforts... It is whole again, residing inside my being, fully connected to me.

The Wise One said, before I began to consider leaving... That I would have a choice to make. A choice that would decide the future of Weyard for the rest of time. He told me that the Golden Sun was an object that was created when this world was born... An object that was left behind as a testament to Alchemy's awesome and terrible power.

It was meant to be coveted...

To be taken by man and used by man. For good, or for ill, it would be mankind's decision on what to do with the Power of the Sun... The building block of Weyard...

Within my spirit, rests it's eternal power... The choice, that the Wise One mentioned mankind would eventually have to make, is at hand... And I have been chosen to make that choice...

That was news to me, as it is to you. It solidified my decision to leave...

I have to know... I have to know the truth...

I have to know why the Lighthouses were sealed... I know it was to prevent Alchemy from being used for ill purposes, but the Wise One assured me that the true reason was far deeper then that. A reason so terrible or so magnificent that it has been buried, forgotten by time.

I am questing to unlock this mystery, to unlock the truth so that I may decide for the benefit of all mankind.

I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but the recent events that Kraden describes as 'symptoms of change,' has made something very clear to me...

I don't have much time to make this choice, if anything, time is very much against me.

There are several outcomes, or so I've been told, that the Golden Sun could inflict upon this world...

I can do anything... Absolutely anything... However, my window of opportunity is small. The Golden Sun can remain bound to my body only for so long... After a time, it will consume me, and I will no longer be an adept... but a god... and that is something that I will not permit to happen. I do not wish for eternal life, I do not wish for eternal power... I want Weyard to be safe, and I want people to be happy...

Because of this, I have to make the right choice, but I can only make this choice by first knowing why the Power was sealed in the first place.

I must know...

Kraden has wisely said to me before... "Those who don't learn from their past, Isaac, will not only be doomed to repeat it, but forever bound to continue it..."

I will not allow that to happen... I will not allow my choice to be a continuation of the past...

And so I leave you for now... I couldn't dare ask you to come with me, you have all settled into your new lives... I will not take you from them... If you wish to follow, then that is up to you... I know Felix more then excels at sensing someone's psynergy and I'm sure Ivan and Sheba are complete masters at the same skill... Learn it from them, if they themselves do not wish to go...

I guess that's all that can be said for now... I will return, and when I do, my mind will be set, and the choice will have been made... But until that time, never stop laughing, never stop living...

I do not know where this road will take me.

I do not know where this road will end...

I do not know what this choice will make of me...

But regardless of what may happen, I promise you this...

I will return...


End file.
